Hero Cure:The New Adventures of Mario,Sonic And friends
by Greninjaboy143
Summary: Mario And Sonic Have Always been Good Friends,Especially when fighting their enemies Bowser and Eggman. But when Bowser and Eggman are approached by a mysterious villain from another world,and our heroes find a Pixie in the woods,It'll spark a new adventure that will take Mario,Sonic,and Friends as they take on this new Villain to prevent him from Ruling their world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer!! I do not own Mario And Sonic,Their Rightfull owners Are Nintendo And Sega,This is just A fanmade story that I came up with So Chill out And Enjoy!!

Narrator:It was a beautiful Sunny day in The worlds of Mario And Sonic as the birds were singing, Toads Were Chatting, And The Chao Species Were flying Peacfully.Its been Almost a year After The events Of Super Mario Odyssey And Sonic Forces And Bowser or Eggman Haven't been heard from in A While.But all that peace Was Disrupted Later that day When Bowser And Eggman Came out of hiding,Forcing Mario And Sonic to come stop them.

Eggman:Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho.This Will be the end For you Sonic And Your puny Little friend Mario.

Bowser: Yeah My Partner Eggman and I are Back Baby And We aim To destroy this World And Rebuild it in our image,the way we want it to be Bwah ha ha ha ha.

Mario: Sorry Bowser But that idea expired like a year Ago when You tried to marry Princess Peach On the Moon By Stealing A Bunch Of stuff From different kingdoms, INCLUDING Cappy And Tiara!!!

Sonic: Same goes For you Eggman your not so bright yourself Especially Since a year ago Your tried Taking Over the world For a Short Amount Of time Untill Our Little Resistance Destroyed Your plans AGAIN. So Guess What...

Mario And Sonic: We're Gonna Beat you Again!!!!

Eggman: Ha Highly unlikely Because With This New Robot Me and Bowser Built Together, IT IS INDESTRUCTIBLE!!!!!!

Bowser: Yeah what Eggman Said.So Get ready Cause This Robot Is about to come At you with full force!!!Bwah Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!

Sonic: Alright Mario It seems like we got some More trash to clean up.

Mario: Right Lets Get them.

Sonic: Okay.

Bowser And Eggman: GET THEM ROBOT!!!!!!

Narrator: The Robot Starts to Charge At The Two Friends And Makes A hammer out of his Hand.Mario And Sonic Jump out of the way To Avoid The Hammer Pound Made by the Robot.

Mario: Sonic Try A Spin Dash, Maybe that will Weaken It Then I'll Go in With A Fire punch.

Sonic: Got It Mario."Grunts"

Narrator: Sonic gets in A Ball And starts Charging toward the Robot At full Speed

Non-Stop

Eggman: Don't just Stand there,STOP HIM!!!

Bowser: Yeah We Didnt Invent you Just To stand Around, We gave a purpose and That Purpose is to Destroy Mario And Sonic, SO DESTROY THEM!!!!!

Robot: Affirmative, Target Locked, Preparing to Stop Spin Dash.

Narrator: Sonic was still Charging toward the Robot At full Speed, And When Sonic's Spin Finally Made Contact, The Robot Grabbed him.

Sonic:"Grunts" Let go of Me you Rusty old bucket of Bolts.

Eggman: YES!! Way to go robot, Now get rid Of that blue nuisance once and for all so we can carry out our plan for world domination.

Robot: Affirmative Master.

Narrator:The robot Pulls out lasers from his Shoulders Preparing to fire at Sonic With A Painfull Blow.

Bowser: Yes, With Sonic Out of the way Mario will be all alone And He Can't beat this robot alone, soon world domination will be ours Bwah ha ha ha!!!!

Mario: Mama Mia!!!! Sonic's In trouble!

Dont Worry im Coming to save You!!!!!

(Starts running towards Robot)

Narrator: Mario runs Towards the robot

with a determined look on His face As he Prepares to finsh the robot.While he is running towards the robot, the Robot's Laser are almost Charged up.

Sonic: MARIO HURRY!!!!!!

Mario:(Runs then jumps in the air)

Bowser:Robot, STOP THAT PLUMBER!!!!!!

Robot: Affirmative Master.( Tries to grab Mario with his 3rd arm)

Narrator: The Robot's 3rd Arm Tries to Grab Mario But Mario Air dodges it.

Bowser: WHAT!!!!!!!!

Mario:(His Fists starts catching fire)

FIRE PUNCH!!!

Narrator: Mario Comes down at the robot all full Speed With his fists ablaze with fire.Before The hit,The Robot tries to brace itself, but it fails As the punch makes contact And the robot flies backward And hits the wall So hard that it was completely destroyed.

Sonic: Thanks Mario, For a moment there I thought It was over for me By turning into Ash.

Mario: Now would i let that happen...?

Sonic: I know you wouldn't, You're one of my best friends, So i can trust You'll take care of the job.

Mario: You Know That's right

(Gives Sonic A high-5)

Eggman: Come On you Stupid Robot get Up!!!!!!!!

Sonic: Oh you're in for it now Eggman, You too Bowser!!!!

Mario, Lets Do our Fireball dash.

Mario: Okay Sonic.

Narrator:Sonic prepares To Spin Dash By rolling into A ball And Charging.During Sonic's Spin dash Charge, Mario Spawns a fireball and throws it at Sonic.Sonic then Sets Himself Ablaze And Charges at the now stunned robot.

Bowser: GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!

Narrator:The Speeding Sonic the hedgehog Makes Contact With the robot Which sends it flying Crashing Into Bowser's Clown Car And Eggman's Egg flyer.

Eggman:WE'LL REMEMBER THIS!!!!!!!!

(Fades to black)

Sonic: Way to go Mario.Now that Bowser And Eggman Got their Butts Kicked again we can go chill out.

Mario: I second That, I'm tired and... (Stomach Rumbles)Hungry too.

Sonic:Don't worry Mario, I'm also Hungry Lets Go Home And make some Chilly Dogs.

Mario:Mmmmm That Sounds Delicious

RACE YA HOME!!!!!

Sonic: Hey no fair, You got a head start

(Laughs)Okay I'll still win Even if your ahead.

(Camera Goes to blue sky)

Prologue ends.

Me:Well Guys That's the first Part of my story I hope you guys Enjoyed it

I will Try and post the next Part As soon as i can

Untill Then Have A Nice Day

Bye.


	2. A New Enemy Heroes Assemble Part 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Mario, Sonic or Precure ,Their Respective owners Are Nintendo,Sega,And Toei Animation So Dont tell Me i dont know what I'm doing So Just Grab some Popcorn,Sit down and Enjoy my story.

Eggman:AAAaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHH

Bowser:AAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

(They Both Hit the wall of Eggman's Lab)

Bowser: Ouch! That hurt dang it especially since I have this turtle shell on my back!

Eggman:Yes Bowser I agree With you during the fall I broke my glasses,And these were the good ones.But good thing I brung a spare pair of glasses.

(Eggman puts On Glasses)

Bowser: Um where did you get those glasses Eggman??

Eggman: Well Bowser a scientist always comes prepared and In this case come prepared with glasses.

Bowser: Oh That's very impressive Eggman,but let's get back to business.

Bowser:I can't believe Mario And Sonic beat us again!!! I thought our Robot Was indestructible

Eggman:You're right Bowser, I thought the robot we built was Indestructible.there must have been A design flaw in the robot we designed.

Bowser:How??? I saw the robot as flawless as ever!!

(Stomps His Foot on The ground)

Grrrrrrr Mario has defeated me one too many times.One day Mario will get what's coming to him,AT THE HANDS OF LORD BOWSER,KING OF THE KOOPA RACE!!!!!!!

Eggman:You're right Bowser, if we can somehow find a way to make a bigger and better robot,we could finally Take down those two pests ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!

Bowser:YEAH!!!!!!

(Room Goes Dark)

Unknown Voice:You two...

Unknown Voice:Are you Bowser and Eggman?

Bowser:Huhhhhh...WHO'S THERE!!!

Eggman: Yes..umm SHOW YOURSELF!!

Unknown Voice:Hmm...very well.

Narrator:The unknown voice comes out of hiding And shows A figure That looks like A evil lord with two large hands, a necklace,two legs with crystalized boots,and A face with A mask.

(Bowser And Eggman Shake in fear)

Bowser And Eggman:Who Are You...?????!!!

Unknown Voice:My Name is Elixen.

Elixen :I Have Come to rule This Land Making it into The kingdom of my Image And Anybody Who Stands in my Way Shall Be Terminated.

(Elixen Flies over to Bowser And Eggman)

Elixen:Hmm...You two seem like worthy adversaries.How Would you like to help me in my mission to rule this land?

Eggman:Uhh... we would,but...

(Bowser interupts)

Bowser:What's in it for us!!

(Elixen thinks for a moment)

Elixen:Hmm...how about I make you my two generals in charge of my empire in exchange for your loyalty?

Bowser: Hmm...that seems Like A good deal...

(Eggman Goes next to bowser And Grabes his hand)

Eggman:Umm...It sounds like a nice deal,please allow us to talk this out with one another.

(Brings Bowser to the Corner)

Bowser:"Whispering"Hey Eggman what are you doing!!

Eggman:"Whispering"Bowser what do you think im doing?!

Eggman: "Whispering" I'm trying to save you.

Eggman: We don't know what we're getting into.I mean there is a possibility that when he gets what he wants he could turn his back on us and we would be destroyed.

Eggman: I just don't think we should trust him.

Bowser:Hmm... I'll give you one thing he does look suspicious And he could betray us at sone point.

Eggman:That's what im trying to say.

Bowser:But...(looks over at Elixen)

Eggman:But what Bowser?

Bowser: If we accept his deal We would be one step closer to defeating Mario and Sonic and getting our ideal kingdom.

Eggman: Hmm...You do have a point there.If we did accept his offer we would have access to more resources and tools...Thus giving us a chance to finally take down those annoying pests Mario and Sonic.

Eggman:IT'S FOOLPROOF!!!

(Bowser And Eggman walk over to Elixen)

Elixen:So...What is your response?Will you join me?

Eggman:Well after much Consideration,We would indeed enjoy Being your Generals.

Elixen:Excellent...now in order to achieve our goal,We Must Collect 7 Chaos Emeralds And 7 Crystal Stars.

Bowser:Well Elixen...

(Elixen interupts)

Elixen: It will now be Master Elixen now.

Bowser:Well Master Elixen all of the Crystal Stars are Scattered across the worl...HEY!!!How do you Know about The Crystal Stars!!?!?!

Eggman:SAME WITH ME!!HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CHAOS EMERALDS!?!?!??!?

Elixen Turns Around*

Elixen:Well before I came to this world,I researched The Jewels that you All say are extremely powerful.

Eggman:Well...Even If Wanted to find,We couldn't sire.

Bowser:Because both sets of Jewels are Scattered across the world.

Elixen:Well...can you build a tracker to look for them.

Eggman Gasps*

Eggman:THAT'S IT SIRE!!!!GREAT IDEA!!!

Eggman:I can use the leftover Chaos energy I have to program it into a tracker.

Elixen:Excellent...Now go build one Immediately.

Eggman:YES SIR!!

Elixen:And you Bowser...

Bowser:Yes sire?

Elixen:I want you To find your Soliders in your army and Bring them Here just in case We need them.

Bowser:Yes Sir!!

Jumps in his Koopa Car*

Bowser:I'll be right Back sir.

Flies away*

Elixen:Good...Everything is going According to Plan.Soon everthing will be going along schedule.And then when I have all the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars.Nobody will be able to Stop me...Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

(Fades to Black)

(SNEAK PEEK OF PART 2)

Mario:Ah...Its so peaceful without Bowser and Eggman around.

Mario:When You think about it's a perfect time to Play Some Smash bros 4 with friends and Go for A Jog.

Mario:What?Something's Attacking the city?

Mario:What is this thing it looks like it's been made from clay.

Mario:Who Are you Pixie?You say you need our help?

Mario:Well Sure,But i'm not going to do this alone.

Mario:Next Time on Hero Cure,A New Enemy!Heroes Assemble!Part 2

Mario:If trouble is at bay,Heroes will save the Day!

Narrator:Hero Cure is Sponsored by...Nintendo and Sega of America.

Narrator:It is also sponsored by Toei Animation,The creators of Precure.

Narrator:This Story is written and Owned by GreninjaBoy143.

GreninjaBoy143:Please Review And Like

GreninjaBoy143:Stay tuned for Part 2!


	3. A New Enemy Heroes Assemble Part 2

Disclaimer!Mario And Sonic are Not Owned by me!They are Property of Nintendo and Sega of America. Precure is Also Not Owned by me,But is Owned by Toei Animation and Enjoy Episode 2 of Hero Cure.

It was a bright sunny day In the world of Mario and Sonic as lots of things were going okay...well except the Elixen thing,but things were okay on their end,Tails and Sonic were in Mario and Luigi's house playing Super Smash Bros For Wii U.

Zooms Into The House*

Mario And Tails were sitting their couch aggressively mashing the buttons on their controllers to pull the best combos and win...Untill Tails pulls off a win.

"Haha!"I win Mario"!Eat it!"Tails yelled in happiness.

"You just-a got a lucky,If you hadn't broke my-a shield,I've would have won sudden death-a."Mario said jealously.

"Mario...You're just salty that I've won against you in sudden death two times already."Tails said Smartly.

"Miis are broken in Smash 4!"Mario said in an angry tone stomping his foot onto the ground.

"So?"Tails says as he puts Mario's Hands down."Who cares if I'm a Mii costume?"And Who cares if I'm broken?"Tails Questioned.

Mario,Sonic,And Luigi raise their hands."Oh...You guys are just Jealous." Tails says Crossing his arms.

"Hehe...Tails...you shouldn't be talking."Sonic said standing up.

"I spiked You with a down air and dunked you twice last game."Sonic said Smartly putting his finger in Tails's Face.

"Oh please Sonic,"Tails Retorts.

"Even Luigi has more skill than you,And he's got 4th or 3rd place every Match."He says.

"Hey!"Luigi Yells,"I've hit Mario with a Down Taunt while he was on ledge,So that makes me better than you or Sonic in Smash Bros."

Tails raises a finger."One...Not you,Sonic,Or Mario are better than me in Smash 4,"Tails Explains

"Two...Yeah...that down taunt on Mario was hilarious Tails says,Good job on that one Luigi,"Tails says while having a laughing smile on his and Luigi Laugh with Tails as well.

"Ha ha ha,Very funny Tails!"Mario Yells.

"Fine..."Mario says Calmly

"If You're so good Tails...Then why don't-a we settle this tag team style...,"Mario Picks up a Figure,"With Amiibos!"

'Oh!It's On Mario,"Sonic says picking up his Sonic Amiibo."

"I'm in-a too,"Luigi says picking up his Smash series amiibo figure.

"I'm gonna give you all a fair warning,"Tails says tapping his Mii gunner Amiibo onto the Wii U gamepad,"I've trained my Mii Gunner so well,That it can't be beat."

"Not even to your Level 50 Amiibo Mario."Tails Retorts."Oh...We'll see about that,"Mario says Picking up his controller,"Let's-a go!

Meanwhile,At Eggman's Lair.

After his Introduction to Bowser and Eggman,Elixen asks the two to build him a robot that can help him find the Emeralds and Stars.

"Ah...Nothing entertains me more than building a deadly robot to take over the world with"Eggman says Calmly."And you've got me to help you Eggy"Bowser says cheerfully."Ya know...it's times like this were I can put all that stuff I learned in school to good use..."Bowser says Happly.

Bowser's Foot kicks off the wrench by accident*

"Ow!"Eggman Yells in pain as he hold his head."WATCH IT YOU BIG BUFFOON!"."Sorry Eggman!"Yells Bowser.

"This is the 3rd time you've dropped a Tool on my head Bowser!"Eggman Says.

"One more time,And I'll Forget I ever Met you!"

"Okay!Jeez"Bowser says.

Then,Smoke arises from the Room

"Bowser!Eggman!"Elixen yells.

"YES SIR!"They said.

"How is that robot coming along?"Elixen said.

"Um...It's almost done sire"Bowser says.

"All right then...Is the tracker done?"He asks.

"Yes sir"Eggman says.

"It's right here"Eggman said holding his tracker in his hand.

"Good..."Elixen says.

Eggman looks at the tracker and sees a little green dot inside the forest.

"Um...Sire,It looks like there's a reading inside the forest nearby"Eggman says.

"That must be a Chaos emerald!"Elixen says.

"Bowser!"He yells.

"Yes Sir!"Bowser Responds.

"Go to that forest and see if the reading is actually an emerald..."Elixen Orders.

"And take some of Eggman's robots with you".

"All right!Going now!"Bowser says.

"Eggman!You keep working on the Robot!"

"Okay!"Eggman says.

Meanwhile,in the forest...

There was no sound in the forest except for the trees wavering in the wind.

Then,there was a voice that came from the sky.

A blue pixie that looked like a mini fox fell from the sky like a rocket.

"Aaaaaaah!"The Pixie yelled as it fell fast.

But luckily,it hit the top of a nearby tree,softening the impact.

"Wha...where am I?"The pixie asked.

"Is this Earth?".

He took a look around where he landed.

"Haha!This is Earth!Now to start my mission!".

Then,the pixie heard some voices from the forest,Then realized he needed to hide.

So it hid in the tree he landed in.

"Come on robots!Let's Go!"Bowser ordered.

"We have to find that reading".

He stopped to looking in a clearing but found nothing there.

But that was the clearing the Pixie was hiding in.

"Well...looks like there's nothing here"Bowser says.

"Come on...let's go report back to Elixen"Bowser says.

"Phew..."The pixie says.

But...the twig snapped off,giving away the pixie's location.

Bowser turned around to see the pixie out in the open.

"What is that thing?"Bowser asked.

"Well...it may be the cause of the reading"Bowser says.

"Get that thing Robots!"He ordered.

The robots started running after the pixie,and in fear,the pixie flew away from the robots.

*Now with our heroes...*

Mario,Sonic,Tails,And Luigi was taking a break from playing games and decided to go for a walk.

"Isn't this fresh air nice?"Mario asks.

"Yep!"Sonic says.

"But that doesn't beat relaxing in a flower patch though"Sonic adds.

"While on the topic,smelling the flowers are good too"Tails says.

"It feels nice to take walks like this with friends"Luigi says.

"Yeah..."Mario says.

Then,Mario hears something from the forest they were walking past.

"Hey...did you guys hear that?"Mario asks.

"Hear what?"Tails said.

Then,all of a sudden,A blast came from the forest,making a booming sound.

"Yep!Something's wrong!"Sonic said.

"Let's go!"Mario said as he and the rest of the heroes ran into the forest to see what was going on.

In the forest,The robots and Bowser was chasing the pixie all across the forest.

"Come here and Let me get you!"Bowser said.

"NO!"The pixie yelled.

"Guys!That thing's in trouble!"Tails yelled.

"Mario!?"Bowser said in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?!"Mario says.

"Leave that thing alone Bowser!"Sonic says.

"Sorry!But I got first dibs!"Bowser said.

"No you don't!"Luigi says.

"Come on guys!Let's rescue that thing!"Tails said.

"Robots!Get to that pixie before they do!"Bowser ordered.

The robots still chased after the pixie,but some of them were fending off The Heroes.

Mario jumped on most of the robots heads,trying to reach the pixie,until one of the robots moved.

Tails tried flying to get the pixie,over the robots.

"Come on..."Tails said trying to grab the pixie.

But one of the robots extended his arms,and he grabbed the pixie.

"Let Me Go!"The Pixie yelled.

But the robot's grip was too tight.

"Let go of that Pixie!"Sonic says.

Sonic ran up to the robot and sliced him using his spin dash.

The pixie landed in his arms,a little bit wounded,but he was fine.

"You okay little guy?"Sonic asked the Pixie.

The pixie nodded his head.

Bowser growls"Get That Pixie!"!

Sonic swiftly dodged the robots with his speed,but more robots kept coming at him.

"Grr...Tails,Catch!"Sonic yells.

Sonic throws the pixie up to Tails,in which he held the pixie in his arms to keep him safe.

The Pixie looked down,Scared of falling.

"Don't worry,I got you!"Tails said.

"Guys,we have to get out of the forest!"

"Got it!"The heroes yelled.

Tails tried flying towards the exit of the forest,but robots kept extending their arms at him.

"Luigi!To you!"Tails yelled as he threw the Pixie over to Luigi.

Luigi held the pixie in his arms,running towards the forest exit.

"Everything is Okay"Luigi said

"Oh no you don't!"Bowser said.

Bowser went in front of Luigi,trying to grab the Pixie out of his hands.

Luigi looked to Mario on his right.

"Mario!Take it!"Luigi said.

Luigi tossed the Pixie to Mario,in which he caught and held tightly in his arms.

"It's All right!I got you!"Mario says.

The heroes were able to slip away,but the robots and Bowser was chasing them out of the forest.

The heroes made it out of the forest though,And Sonic grabs a hold of the heroes.

"Hang on Guys!"Sonic said as he sped off with the heroes and the pixie,making a beeline for Mario's house,which was nearby.

"Grrrr...They got away!"Bowser says.

"Why can't you robots do something right!"Bowser says angrily as he flies away to Eggman's lair,with the robots following him.

At Mario's house...

The heroes were at Mario's house,treating the wound that the pixie had on his leg.

"You alright buddy?"Tails asked.

"Yes...thank you for saving me"The pixie said.

"I don't know who those guys are,but they look like trouble"

"That was Bowser,Me and My Bro's enemy"Mario said.

"So what's your name little guy?"Sonic asks.

"Um...Oh!My name is Papon!"He said.

"What's your name?"The Pixie asks.

"I'm-a Mario!"

"It's-a me,Luigi"

"The Name's Sonic,Sonic the Hedgehog"

"And My Name's Tails"

"Nice to meet you!"Tails said.

"Nice to meet you too"Papon says.

"So...what were you doing in the forest little guy?"Sonic asks.

"Well it's a long story..."Papon said.

"Don't-a worry,we've cleared our schedule for the day"Mario said.

"Okay then...I come from a kingdom called"Camerdria"Papon Starts.

"It's a happy place where pixies play,party,and have fun"he says.

"We are protected by our King and Queen,who watch over the Kingdom".

"Sound like a pretty nice place"Luigi says.

"Oh...It was..."Papon says.

"Until one day...".

"Everything was fine until this a creepy guy that looked like a crystal monster came with his army and took over our kingdom"Papon says.

"His name is Elixen..."

"He came in with the force of the Ultimate Evil himself...Borgon,destroying the whole town"

"He had returned after being sealed away by our rulers a long time ago..."Papon says.

"I went to the King and Queen for help but said they were gonna try and stop him...but couldn't..."

"Well then I say we blow him back from where he came from!"Sonic says.

"Well it's not that simple..."

"Like I said,he came in with the force of the ultimate evil...which is like power times...1000!"Papon exclaims.

"Hehe...uhh...you are joking about that right?"Luigi asks.

"Afraid not..."Papon says.

"Okay..."Luigi says.

"And what the King and Queen learned is that he's probrably on Earth right now searching for some kind of gems that you have"Papon says.

"The King and Queen said one set looked like a crystal diamond and another like a crystal star".

"Wait...You don't mean the Chaos Emeralds do you?"Tails asks.

"Or the Crystal Stars?"Mario adds.

"Oh Yeah...That's what they were called"Papon says.

"Ha!That's impossible"Tails says.

"All of the Chaos Emeralds are hidden around our world as we speak"

"And so are the Crystal Stars."Mario says.

"There's no way he could find them".

"But..."Luigi says.

"What is it Luigi?"Mario asks.

"What if he's working with Eggman?"Luigi says.

"Me and you have been around him long enough to know what he can do!"He says.

"Of course"Sonic says.

"He could just build a tracker for Elixen using the Chaos data he has"Sonic says.

"Yup"Tails says.

"Well If that's the case,let's go find that egghead and smash that tracker to smithereens"Sonic says.

"It may not be that simple.."Papon says.

"What if Elixen already found Eggman,and brought his fortress somewhere else?".

"Well if that happens,I have my own tracker"Tails says.

"To track down wherever Eggman to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble".

"Well then...let's see if it works"Mario says.

Tails turns on the tracker,while trying to get it set up properly.

But after the screen turns on...

"NO DETECTION!"Tails exclaims.

"What do you mean"No Detection"Luigi says.

"Why is Eggman's lair not in it's usual place?"Sonic asks.

"Oh...This is bad"Papon says.

"That means Elixen already got to Eggman..."

"And maybe Bowser too..."Mario says.

"Because Bowser had robots with him in the forest"

"That looked like Eggbots"Sonic adds.

"So Bowser and Eggman are working together again..."Luigi says.

"That's-a not good.."Mario says.

"Well what are we gonna do guys?"Tails questions.

*Back at Eggman's lair*

Bowser rides into the lair with the robots with Elixen floating in the room and Eggman still working on the robot.

"Bowser...what did you find?"Elixen asks.

"Nothing much,just found a little blue fox with wings"Bowser says.

"Wait...a blue fox with wings?"Elixen says.

"You two...that's what you're planning"Elixen says.

"Um...what?"Bowser asks.

"The little pixie that you found in the woods was actually a apprentice from the king and queen of our world!"he explains.

"Ha!What can that Pixie do to hurt us?"Eggman says.

Elixen turns to Eggman.

"That pixie was sent to Earth to find the gems before we do!"Elixen says.

"And if he does,our dream will never become a reality"He explains.

"We can't let that happen!"Bowser says.

"That will my shining moment to destroy Mario!"He says.

"Exactly!"Elixen says.

"Eggman!Is the robot you were building complete?"He asks.

"Oh Yes sire!It is finally complete!"Eggman said proudly.

Eggman pulls out a remote to start the robot up.

"Introducing Tracker-Tron!"

"Complete with regular hand,Cannon,and the tracker I was calibrating"

"Also a thank you to Bowser for giving me data for the crystal stars as well"Eggman says.

"No Problem"Bowser says.

"Now I can put it to the test against those puny heroes,and finally destroy them!"He said triumphantly.

"I'll test out Tracker-Tron on that nearby town where the Mario Bros. live".

Eggman starts to walk over to his flyer,when Elixen stops him.

"Take this..."Elixen says,holding a yellow ball.

"Thank you sire...This is just a green ball"Eggman says.

"That's what it may look like on the outside..."Elixen starts.

"But on the inside,it's a monster called a Canoco that can destroy anything in it's path".

"That's great master!"Eggman says.

"How do I use it?"He asks.

"I'll teach you how to use it,so you can destroy those heroes,and while you're at it,bring me that pixie too"Elixen orders.

"Yes sir!"Eggman says.

"Good..."

"Hehehehe..."

*Meanwhile with the heroes*

"The king and queen sent me here to Earth to find the gems before they do"Papon says.

"But they also told me to find warriors to save this world from ruin"he says.

"Well why don't we help you Papon"Luigi says.

"I'm all for stopping Bowser and Eggman"Mario says.

"I'll help too,but where are we supposed to find them?"Tails says.

"Well,that's the adventure Tails"Sonic says.

"We'll just have to find a way to get to the gems before they do".

"You're right Sonic!"Tails says.

"It's just like you said a while back"An adventure's not fun if it's too easy"Tails says.

They heroes walk outside with the Pixie in Mario's arms.

"Let's start our search!"Tails says.

They were about to start walking,until they heard a booming sound.

"What was that?"Luigi says.

"It sounds like it's coming from Toad Town"Mario says.

"Let's check it out"Sonic says.

The heroes rush over to Toad Town,that was under attack by Eggman.

When the heroes arrived,they were immediately rushed by a cannonball.

They separated by jumping out of the way before the cannonball hit them.

The Robot rushes over to the Heroes and throws another punch,but the heroes dodge again.

"Ha ha ha!Hello boys!"Eggman says after revealing himself.

"Well...we found him"Sonic says.

"What do you think of my new robot?"he asks.

"I call it"Tracker-Tron".

The heroes stand in silence.

"Uh...that name is worse than your robot design"Tails says.

"Yeah...the creatures back at my world had better names than that"Papon says.

"What!?I'll make you eat those words!"Eggman says.

"Time to use this..."Eggman says. "Eggman holds up the green ball that Elixen gave him.

"What is that?"Luigi asks.

"I have no clue"Mario says.

"Awaken Canoco!"Eggman says.

The green ball,Tracker-Tron,and a nearby Toad House becomes engulfed in Clouds

Dark beams hit nearby Toads,making them turn gray.

"What happened to the Toads?"Mario asks.

The Toad House then disappears while the dark clouds were still covering Tracker-Tron.

"It's almost done..."Eggman says.

After swirling around the robot a little bit more,the clouds finally disperse,revealing a changed Tracker-Tron.

Tracker-Tron didn't look like a robot anymore.

He now had a big green nose that made him look like a clown,a menacing smile with sharp teeth,and Tracker-Tron's body was changed to a mushroom,but it still had it's regular arm and cannon.

"What happened to Tracker-Tron?"Sonic asks.

"Oh,I don't have to tell you anything"Eggman says.

"But I will tell you that he will be the cause of your destruction"He says.

"Sure it will Egghead,that's what you say every time"Sonic says.

"You guys be careful,Canocos are really dangerous on my world"Papon warns.

"Don't worry,we'll be careful"Tails says.

"Canoco...Attack!"Eggman orders.

"Canoco!"It says.

The Canoco comes charging towards the heroes at full speed.

"SCATTER!"Mario yells.

The heroes scatter in two pairs:Mario splits off with Tails,while Sonic Splits off with Luigi.

Papon hides behind a barrel in front of a Toad house

Mario charges towards the Canoco,charging a fiery punch.

"Fire Punch!"Mario calls out.

Mario makes contact with the Canoco,but when the smoke clears,Mario's been caught in the canoco's hands,because it had no effect.

"What?!It had no effect?!"Mario exclaims.

Tails rushes to save Mario by a tornado attack with him spinning around.

It dealt a lot of hits,but even that wasn't enough to make him flinch.

"Not even my tornado attack had no effect"Tails said.

The canoco sends Mario and Tails back as he threw Mario into Tails,sending them both to the ground.

Sonic and Luigi were on the other side of the Canoco,and were about to attack.

"Sonic!Boost me!"Luigi says.

"Okay!"Sonic replies.

Luigi jumps on Sonic's back while Sonic jumps to the side of Luigi to deliver a double punch.

The punch makes contact and the canoco takes damage...but not enough.

"This thing's strong"Sonic says.

"Yep"Luigi replies.

The canoco then smacks Sonic and Luigi back to the entrance of the town where Mario and Tails were.

"Luigi!"Mario calls to his brother.

Luigi nods to Mario knowing what they had to do.

Mario and Luigi run towards the canoco.

"Let's see him take this on!"Mario says.

"Yeah!"Luigi says.

Mario and Luigi then jump high into the air...after they were high enough,they came down from the air and tried to step on the canoco's mushroom head.

But the canoco only took a little bit of damage as he slides Mario and Luigi off his head and then punches them.

"Yes!Good Job canoco!"Eggman says.

Sonic grabs Tails's hand and Tails spins Sonic and him around and then let go for maximum speed.

It makes contact but the canoco grabs him and throws him to the ground.

The heroes struggle to get up.

"Ow..."Sonic says.

"Mama Mia..."Mario says.

"Well...that hurt..."Tails says.

"Ho ho ho ho"Eggman laughs.

"Did you like that show?"he asks.

"I told you that he would be the cause of your destruction".

Papon flies over to the heroes.

"You see?!A canoco is super tough"Papon says.

"Yep,We got that"Luigi says.

"Now,are you going to surrender yourselves?Or do you want another beating?"Eggman asks.

"Also you will hand over that pixie at...AT ONCE!"Eggman orders.

"Never..."Mario says.

"This pixie is our friend,and we're here to help him."He adds.

"We won't let you have him"Luigi says.

"We're gonna help save his world"Sonic says.

"So try and stop us"Tails adds.

Papon looks around at the heroes.

"You guys..."Papon says quietly.

"Fine...if you won't hand him to me,I'll just have to destroy you and take that pixie by force!"Eggman says.

"GET THEM!"Eggman orders.

"Canoco!"It says.

As the Canoco charges towards the heroes,they gather round each other to protect Papon,bracing for impact.

When a bright flash of light erupts from the heroes,shooting up into the sky.

The canoco gets knocked back because of the pillar of light.

"What!?What is this?!"Eggman says in shock.

Our heroes were still bracing for impact,before they realized that they weren't in Toad Town anymore.

"Huh...where are we?"Tails asks.

"Beats me"Sonic replies.

They were in a void that had bright colors like Red,Blue,Yellow,and Green.

Then...4 watches came towards the heroes,one for their color.

Mario had the red watch with fireballs on it,Sonic had the blue watch with speed marks,Tails had the yellow watch with wind on it,and Luigi had the green watch with thunder on it.

The heroes hold the watches in their hands.

*Gasps*"It's you...You're the warriors that will save the world from Elixen"Papon says.

"You guys are Precure!"He says excitedly.

"Uh...what's a Precure?"Luigi asks.

"They are the warriors I was talking about"Papon explains.

"Oh!So we are the heroes that will save the world from Elixen?"Tails asks.

"Yep!"Paopn says.

"But why us?"Mario asks.

"Becuse,the king and queen heard your dedication to save the kingdom and your will to protect me."He explains.

"The king and queen chose you!"Papon says.

"Nice!"Sonic says.

"Now must put on your watches and transform"Papon says.

Mario,Sonic,Tails,And Luigi put on their watches.

"So how do we transform?"Luigi asks.

"All you have to do is swipe up on your watch"Papon starts.

"Then you have to say Precure!Hero up!"Then swipe down"Papon says.

"And let the watch do the rest"Papon says.

"Now hurry!"Papon says,worried.

"Alright then!"Mario says.

"You ready?"He asks.

"Aw yeah!"Sonic says.

"I'm set"Tails said.

"Yes I am-a"Luigi says.

Mario nods.

"Then let's do this!"Mario says,while him and the heroes hold their arms up.

(Note:I haven't done a Precure transformation sequence in writing before,but I hope you like it:)

(Also,Group Transformations will be done at the same time,so will means I will go into detail about what happens so I can mash it up later.)

(Hope you understand)

(Thanks for listening:)

*Theme plays*

The heroes put their arms in front of them and then swipe up on their watches,just like Papon said.

"Precure...!"The heroes say as they get covered in their respective bright colored cloaks,except for their faces and their arms.

"Hero Up...!"They call out as they swipe down on their watches.

The watches glow in color.

Mario has a smile on his face as he runs towards some mushrooms,bounces on one,and then flies in the swings his hands and arms that become encased in fire,revealing red gloves with yellow and white lining on the bottom with jumps on a second mushroom,making him go high into the air again,but this time his feet set on fire,giving him red boots with white and yellow lighting with fire designs on jumps on the 3rd mushroom to give him a red uniform with Fire designs on it and it also had a fireball with a star in the middle on his uniform's chest,with and a curvy"H"on it while his hat goes up in the air as his hair goes from brown to a fiery red,while his hat becomes a red and white hat with one yellow line and the"M" on his hat turns into a fireball flips then lands on the ground with his fist set on fire.

 **"With the Bravery of Fire,I am Cure Fireball!"**

Sonic grins as he speeds towards a loop,goes into and then bounces on a spring,going through rainbow rings as he goes rings appear around Sonic,as he gains blue long sleeves still with the white gloves he already had on with blue stripes on then runs up a ramp to go into another set of rainbow rings,as he gains the same type of shoes he always has on,but they were now blue and jumps on one more pair of springs,to gain a uniform that cover the sides of his body while a star with a curvy"H" appears on the left side of his spins in a ball landing on the ground.

 **"Moving faster than the speed of Sound,I am Cure Zoom!**

Tails smiles as he hovers through the air and through some wind gets rings of light around him after passing through them,few on his arms,legs,and first rings on his arms lets him gain long yellow rings on Tails's legs let him gain yellow and white shoes similar to Sonic' to the rings on his body gives him a yellow and white vest on the sides while he wears a shirt with a tornado symbol on it with a star in the middle with an curvy"H" inside the star flies in a loop and then lands on the ground.

 **"Bringing clear breezes with the wind,I am Cure Tornado!**

Luigi bounces off of two walls to go high up in the air,but then his body gets shocked,which lets him freefall and gain his green gloves that had White lining on then gains his green boots that were similar to Mario's,Except they were green with white ,Luigi gets and Uniform that was green and had lightning designs,that were similar to Mario's but a Lighting cloud in the middle and star with a curvy"H"in the star while the hat comes off of his head to gain a white stripe in the his hair turns from a brown color to a regular green lands on the ground,stuttering.

 **"The strike of strong bolts,I am Cure Shock"**

The light disappears from the town,revealing the heroes in their changed selves.

"What?!The heroes changed!"Eggman exclaims.

"They're warriors now!"Papon says still in Mario's arms.

"Yep!And we're about to take down your robot!"Tails said.

"Plain and Simple!"Luigi said.

"Really?Well...in that case..."

"CANOCO!FINISH THEM OFF!"

"Canoco!"It says.

The Canoco charges towards the heroes again.

"Jump!"Sonic says.

The heroes jumped...but...

The heroes jump a lot higher than they usually did.

"What!?"Eggman says.

"Ahh!This is higher than we usually jump Mario"Luigi says.

"Yes it is!"Mario says.

"I don't jump this high,even if there's a spring"Sonic says.

"That's because your Precure forms increases your abilities Zoom"Papon says.

"Oh Really?!"Tails says.

Papon nods.

"Nice!"Sonic says.

"Then let's test them out!"Mario says.

The heroes drop down from the sky feet first for a sky attack,then jumps on the Canoco's head,making them bounce off and leaves the Canoco rubbing his head.

"That must've hurt"Tails said.

"Come on you stupid Canoco,Snap out of it!"Eggman says.

"Everyone scatter"Luigi says.

"Right!"The heroes say.

The heroes all scatter to different places so they could have an advantage.

The Canoco attempts to shoot them with his arm cannon,almost hitting he was able to dodge before it hit him.

Tails flies up in the air and then boosts himself with his increased abilities to deliver a hard kick straight to the forehead of the Canoco.

"Wow!This is some kind of power"Tails said.

Luigi jumps high in the air again and punches him in the face and flips back.

Sonic runs around the canoco from the outside constantly.

But Sonic was going faster than his normal speed.

"Wow!This is great!"Sonic says.

"WooooHooo!"He cheers.

"Come on!Catch Him!"Eggman says.

The canoco starts trying to punch him,but couldn't.

"DO"H!"Fine!"Eggman says.

Eggman presses a button on his control pad to deploy a laser gun and tries firing it at Sonic,but just kept missing.

Eggman grunts"Why don't you stand still!?"

"Maybe it's because it's not like me to get hit by laser beams"Sonic Answers.

Sonic finished running around the Canoco to make him very dizzy,then jumped towards Eggman."Sayonara Egghead!"Sonic Says before kicking Eggman away.

"NO!YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS...!"Eggman said fading away.

The Canoco stood there spinning around in dizziness."Canoco..."

Papon moves away from the barrel he was hiding in and flies towards the heroes.

"Now!While he's dizzy!Do your Precure Move Fireball!"Papon urges.

Mario stares at him."Okay...But how do I do that though?"He asks.

"Just swipe left on your watch and call out your special move...Inferno Flare!"He says.

"Go for it bro!"Luigi says.

Mario takes a deep breath."Alright!Let's a go!"

Mario Raises his watch next to him and then swipes left on his watch like Papon told him too".

Mario then jumps in the air with his hand on fire.

Mario Creates a fiery orb in front of him."Precure..."

"Inferno Flare!"Mario says after punching the orb towards the canoco.

The Orb picks up speed leaving a fire trail towards the Canoco.

The Canoco tried using his cannon to stop the orb,but his blast couldn't stop the Fiery Orb from getting to him.

"Canoco...!"It said while fading away after the orb hit him.

The Heroes stood in silence...

"Whoa...so this is the power of a Precure?"Mario says.

Papon Nods his head.

"Great-a Job Mario!"Luigi said.

"That was a cool move dude!"Sonic compliments.

"I had no idea that Precure moves were so powerful"Tails said.

"And we were chosen to use them"Mario says.

"Mmhm"Papon says.

"Now...How do we get out of our Precure forms?"Sonic asks.

"Oh!"Papon Exclaims."To change back,just say"Power Down".

"Oh!Okay!"Luigi says.

"Power Down!"The Heroes say,changing themselves back into their original clothes.

"Alrighty!"Mario says."Back to normal".

Tails watches a Toad waking up from being frozen,and then sees other Toads waking up as well.

"We're not the only ones"Tails says.

"Awesome!Everyone's back to normal!"Sonic says."Well Then,Let's go home"Mario says.

The Heroes start to walk back to Mario's House to relax.

Meanwhile at Eggman's Lair...

"THEY WHAT?!"Elixen Boomed.

"It wasn't my fault"."They Changed into some weird uniforms and called themselves...Precure?"Eggman explains.

"The Canoco Should've...Wait..."Elixen pauses"Did you just say Precure?"

"Uh...Y-yes sire...Precure..."Eggman stutters.

"So he has found some..."Elixen says.

"So...What's the plan Elixen?"Bowser asked.

"Nothing yet..."Elixen says."But the next time they make a move...we'll be ready..."

*Back at Mario's House*

"Well...This was an eventful day"Tails says.

"You can say that again Tails"Sonic said sitting down.

"I think it's-a great"Luigi said."We became warriors with new magical abilities and met a pixie from another dimension".

"It couldn't get-a anymore exciting than that right?"Mario says."But we're on a mission to find the gems before Elixen,Bowser,and Eggman do".

"Yeah!We'll have to learn to adapt to our new abilities in order to do it though"Tails says.

"And I'll be there to help when needed"Papon says.

"Well...what are we waiting for?"Sonic says"Let's go on another adventure"!

"YEAH!"The heroes yell holding their fist up in the air.

(Credits roll)

(Preview of Episode 3)

Mario:So we finally meet the King and Queen.

Luigi:But they say we need to find more help.

Sonic: Shouldn't be that hard...We have plenty of people we know that can help.

Tails:But why are there monsters going after them,monsters shouldn't know who they are!

Sonic:Well it's a race now,and we have to reach our friends first.

Luigi:We'll be sure to find them first...Right?

Mario:Of course we will Luigi.

Luigi:Well...Then I Know Someone Perfect for the Job!

Mario:Next Time on Hero Cure... _ **The Search Begins!Finding Heroes!**_

Mario:When Trouble is at bay,Heroes will save the day!

* * *

Well guys,Episode 2 is finally out!

Sorry it took this long...I just had to do a rewrite to make sure it actually made sense.

Also,Just in time for New Year's or in other words...2019!tuned

So have a Happy New Year and stay followed for more episodes and stories on Nintendo Tv!


End file.
